This is My Kingdom Come
by Nightingale101
Summary: Alec knows who he is. he knows he survived the destruction of TC. what he didn't know, was why this guy had his face. ** Dean is not John Winchesters son, and He's not Mary Campbell's son, and he's not Sam's Brother. So who is? A Transgenic triplet who's X5 DNA is MIA.


_**This Is My Kingdom Come**_

AN: and here it is! WOOOHOOOO!

My Dark angel/Supernatural Crossover! This chapter includes the one shot I posted before. But it also jumps between Alecs POV and Deans POV.

Enjoy

**Chapter 1**

Five years.

Alec sat on the end of the bed, his eyes watching the sunrise over San Francisco though the open window of his 3rd floor apartment. The breeze was cooling on Alec's hot skin.

Five years.

The images flashed though his mind so often he could describe every event that happen that day, right down to the smallest detail. The talk of an attack, the dismissal of an attack, Mole saying they wouldn't be stupid enough to do that, the waring from Logan, running thought the tunnels with Gem , Dalton, and a bunch of other Transgenics, Gem holding her Baby close to her, the the loudest noise he could ever remember, louder than the Car Bomb that killed Rachel, Then Alec Ordering as many people up the ladder as possible before he climbed up and rolled to the side just as flames shot though the man hole. Not everyone made it out of TC alive, some were killed in the tunnels trying to escape, and others, like Mole, didn't believe they would Bomb the city and they stayed behind.

Max made it out. So did Joshua, Gem and her baby, Dolton and many others did as well. But Alec was still haunted by the face of the ones who didn't make it.

After that, they decided to go to ground. Disappear. Go somewhere where no one knew them. So Alec had headed to Sam Francisco, Gem and Dalton had headed to Denver, and Alec wasn't sure where Max or Logan or even Joshua were right now. Last he heard Max was arguing with Logan about staying in Seattle. He was guessing if Max wanted to stay, she would stay. Alec had never met anyone as stubborn as her.

5 years since the last time he'd seen his friends. Now his life was avoiding the Breeding Cult and the various Anti-Transgenic groups that are all over the place.

And it's almost every day now, for the past year or so, that he wishes he could go back 5 years. To a rare time, where he was, Almost, Happy.

_~This Is My Kingdom Come~_

"I have a Twin" Dean Said slowly as he stared at the stained cream coloured Carpet of the motel.

"Actually, two of them. You're a triplet" Sam replied throwing the folder on the table and looking across it at his brother.

The folders were from a place called Manticore, a government facility that was destroyed about 4 years ago. A Place Sam and Deans Dad had worked before Dean was born. Manticore put all its money into Creating Super soldiers they called Transgenics. A lot of them escaped when the place burnt to the ground, but then they were killed a year later when the government bombed a few blocks of Seattle, a place the locals called Terminal City. Resent events had led Sam and dean to believe some Transgenics were cursing trouble in San Francisco and that why they got the damn files in the first place!

"Dad Lied to us" Dean said, His eyes still locked on the Carpet. "I'm not even human"

"Yes you are" Said Sam as he sat up. "It says here." Sam rummaged thought the multiple files until he found the page he was looking for, "it says 'X5-495, Barcode Number: No barcode, X5 Gene: unresponsive. Action taken: Destroyed.'" Sam finished quoting "No X5 genes"

"It said unresponsive X5 genes" Dean Yelled, as he stood up and glared at Sam "It's still there Sam! It's still inside me! I'm not human!"

"Dean..." Sam said dropping his eyes.

"We're not even brothers" Dean said, sad, even the idea of it felt like a dagger to his gut. "Dad's not my Dad" he slipped back down on to his chair, looking heartbroken. "Mom's not really my Mom. My mom's a test tube." Dean lent back in his chair "My whole life. Everything I've ever know. It was just one lie after the next"

Sam thought for a while, trying to think of something to say to Dean, to his big brother, to comfort him. One phase stuck out in his mind, something Bobby had said once.

"Dean" Sam said to get his attention. Dean Looked at Sam. When he spoke he sounded defeated, "What?"

"Family doesn't end with blood"

Dean was silent for a moment, thinking what Sam had said. The corners of his mouth curled up in a slight smile.

_~This Is My Kingdom Come~_

Alec stepped out of the window and on to the fire escape; He looked up and down the street that ran below. Alecs Apartment was located in one of the nicer parts of city; he had nice view of the bay. At this time in of the morning, with the sun just starting to creep up, the street was deserted, Save for the few people who sleep on the street.

"Meow" Alec turned to see the stray ginger tabby gat slinking round the rails of the Fire escape. Alec sat down n the window.

"Hey Azriel" he said as he ran his hand down the cats back.

The cat had just started showing up around a year ago. One night he just sat out on the fire escape for hours meowing his head off. Alec evenly gave in, let the damn thing in and gave it some food. Since then it had been coming around two or three days a week.

About a month later the little girl who lived in the apartment above him asked him what that Cats name, when he said it didn't have one, the kid had said the the cat looked like an Azriel. And the name just kind of stuck. Well, it beat calling the cat 'Cat'.

"Meow" Azriel repeated as he jumped though the window and into the apartment.

Alec Turned to look at him. "I don't have any food for you" the Cat jumped up and sat down on Alecs bed. Alec sighed and stood up, "I'm gonna go get some. And something for me while I'm at it, don't wreck my apartment" and he slid the window shut.

_~This Is My Kingdom Come~_

"So... My, uh, Brothers? What is there on them?"

"Not much really. They are X5-493, Named Ben, and X5-494 who has no other name on file. Uh, Ben escaped when he was 9 with a bunch of other Transgenics, he remained uncaught until almost 7 years ago, were he was captured, but he managed to escape, with two broken legs, He hasn't been seen since. He is also suspected of multiple murders over the years he's been escaped."

"I get a murderer for a brother. Awesome" Dean's voice was dripping with Sarcasm. "What about, uh, 493?"

"There's not much to tell. He was a model solder and He spent six months in PSY-OPS, Because of 493s escape and Murder spree. Um, he was out on a mission when Manticore burnt down. And that's about it"

Dean nodded slowly. He had two identical brothers. One psychopath and one perfect solder. 493 and 494. "Wait, am I the youngest?" Dean Asked?

"Uh, Yeah. Looks like" Sam said with a shrug.

Dean had always been the oldest, always had to look after his little brother... who wasn't actually his brother. And now he was kind of freaking out.

"Dean? You Ok? You look kind of pale" Sam was worried that his brother might pass out.

"Here's an idea, let rip apart you life and everything you've ever know and see if you still look 100%" Dean Said in frustration.

Sam dropped his eyes to the table, and Dean Felt the guilt slowly sink in. A part of Sam's world had been ripped apart. He had gone his whole life believing Dean Was his brother, and in a matter of hours that fact had been ripped apart to revile the lies underneath.

Dean Stood up and walked to the Door, "I need some air" he muttered as the door swung shut behind him. Sam sighed as she continued to stare at the table.

_~This Is My Kingdom Come~_

The Sun was barely up when Alec left his apartment. He liked going out early, when there wasn't anyone about. He could go where ever he wanted. San Francisco was a lot less restricted than Seattle was, he wondered if Max still was using her Jam Pony ID to get around the city. If she was even still in the city.

The pulse had effected San Francisco much of the same way as Seattle; everyone was broke, gas was hard to come by, and the place was dump. But that was the same as all of America.

He walked down a few blocks before he turned left and headed to a small bakery. Alec had been in SF for the past 2 years (before that he had just travelled round), and he had discovered the bakery around 3 months after he moved into his apartment. He was wondering round the streets, trying not to be noticed, when the scent of freshly backed bread filled the air. There were no backers in Seattle, whatever bread you could get your hands on was always 2 or 3 days old. So the scent of fresh bread was mouth watering to him.

He wasn't looking where he was going, and was abut to turn a corner when he ran straight into someone.

_~This Is My Kingdom Come~_

Dean walked the streets of crappy old San Francisco. The whole country had gone downhill since the pulse had hit, now dean could barely get enough gas to keep Baby going. Dean knew it was getting harder to travel round the country hunting, but there were still evil S. out there that needed to be stopped, so for as long as they could Dean and Sam where gonna keep on hunting. Given the recent events, that might not be very long.

Dean took a left down a back alley, he wasn't walking really fast, and actually he was walking as slow as possible. He just needed to get away from that motel room, he needed to get away from the mess that was his life, even if it was just for a few hours. Still, thoughts of his transgenic brother haunted him. He wondered if they were in the bombing of terminal city in Seattle, he wondered if they were some of the ones who were killed in the city or in the tunnels as they tried to escape, He wondered if they were some who had escaped, if they had survived.

From what Sam had sad, Ben was a total nut job. But the other one, the one who had no name. He might not be so bad. Dean had nothing against Transgenics. They (and He) couldn't help that they were made in a test tube to be perfect solders. And from what dean could gather, some of them were alright, some of them had settled down, kept their noses clean. But, some of them weren't alright, they were just kept making trouble and doing everything they could to make the world hate them. So, as with many cases in history, it was the minority giving the rest a bad name.

Dean should have been paying more attention, because when he turned a corner he walked right smack into someone.

_~This Is My Kingdom Come~_

The guy Alec walked into was knocked flat on his ass. As he started to get up Alec started to apologize. Alec was halfway through the apology when he actually got a good look at the guy. The apology died in his mouth.

The guy looked just like him. It was like staring into a mirror. Same eyes, Same Hair colour (Although they had it styled differently and Alecs was slightly longer), same nose, some mouth, same height, same everything. And suddenly, only one thought, one name, was in Alecs mind.

_Ben?_

And then Alec knocked the guy out.

**AN;** Well, Let me know what you think.

Also, don't expect the next chapter anytime soon. I have a party to go to on Friday, I wave to organise stuff for next week, and I start school on Monday. Also I have to find something to give my friend who turns 18. He's a guy, and I don't buy guys presents much.


End file.
